


【磁石NS】リフレイン

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 2y, M/M, 二翔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊CWT55會出本，詳細請至我的噗浪https://www.plurk.com/uraumaim930027＊R慎。





	1. 第一場雨

迴旋的音符，顛倒的房間，熾熱的嘴唇，旖旎的雨。

大門被櫻井翔隨手關上，揪著他領口一遍遍吻他的二宮帶領他穿過玄關和客廳，他沒空去想襯衫是否被抓皺了，只顧著跟上二宮的呼吸和腳步，一步步朝著性慾漩渦的中心墮落。

耳邊剩下水的聲音——他們親吻的水漬聲和外邊的雨聲。

那雙惡魔的手從捧著他的後頸到伸進他的上衣，不費吹灰之力，所有二宮和也指尖經過的地方，都在發燙。

停不下來，要怎麼停下，別停下，繼續。理性被二宮的親吻一口一口腐蝕，試圖告訴自己，眼下的一切不需要講理。他需要性。

彷彿在撬開潘多拉的寶盒，二宮亦撬開他的唇舌，將他推入即將裝滿秘密的房間。

櫻井向後倒在二宮的床上，有一瞬間他感覺天旋地轉，失去方向，但對方壓上來的下個瞬間，那種感覺又消失殆盡，他的方向就是二宮和也所在的方向。

「哼嗯⋯⋯」自己的聲音聽起來有些遙遠，櫻井翔把二宮拉近，在對方唇邊低聲要求，得到了對方唇貼著唇、幾乎要隱沒在熱吻裡的回應，才覺得安心。

他的雙手向下摸索的途中，幫二宮鬆開皮帶扯下褲子，而二宮將他上衣高高掀起。實在是太熱了。他們不得不以最快的速度赤身裸體，再貼上同樣汗濕的對方。

這次換櫻井翔將二宮困在身下，手掌勉強包覆彼此硬得發疼的性器上下套弄，在他下方的二宮舒服得仰起頭，那毫無遮掩的喘息鼓勵他加快速度，櫻井懷疑自己是不是光看著這幅場景不碰就能高潮。

「翔ちゃん、」二宮用因情慾而沙啞的嗓音呼喚他，視線和對方的相交，他驚訝二宮眼裡有這麼直白的渴望，像真的要把他拆吃入腹一般舔了舔嘴角。

櫻井沒有聽清楚對方到底說了什麼，他急於填滿二宮的嘴，而二宮的舌頭在他口中描繪性愛的藍圖，他閉上眼睛迎合，包括二宮來到他背脊尾端的雙手，他從沒和男人做過，卻連慌忙的時間都沒有，身體便被沾著潤滑液的手指闖入。

「嗯！」啃咬二宮嘴唇作為警告，也不知道對方有沒有收到，擼弄的節奏完全被手指的抽插帶走，櫻井翔索性放棄，換回原本的位置，仔細仰視二宮和也是多麼急躁地在用手指操開他。

從進門到現在一切都發生得太快，但又令人無庸置疑，他們接吻、擁抱、滾到床上的感覺該死的美好，好得可以讓櫻井翔忽略二宮對於擴張的陌生和笨拙，甚至還用小腿摩挲二宮的手臂，要他快些。

不得不伸長手打開床頭櫃，隨意摸索一個怎樣都行的保險套，二宮和也皺起眉頭想要趕快撕開包裝，底下的櫻井翔卻將手伸向他自己的下身，在二宮面前撫慰他不習慣身後異物入侵感而疲軟的性器。

「啊啊。」看著櫻井自慰，同時套上保險套的二宮不耐煩地嘆氣，直到他抵在入口的前端破開那窄小的穴口，他才換了種嘆息的方式。

二宮的那種嘆息聽起來像在讚美櫻井，讚美他是多麼緊又多麼熱。而被填滿的奇妙在櫻井翔眼前炸開火花，他還沒來得及發覺疼痛，二宮就開始在他裡面抽動，撞向他身體深處。

半張的嘴巴想叫喊二宮，卻立刻溺斃在快感的巨大浪潮中，櫻井翔緊緊抓著二宮的手臂，另一手從未停下撫弄自己的動作，彷彿他正一邊與二宮做愛，一邊想著這個他想了無數次的情景自慰，現實和虛幻交織的迷戀將他帶往頂峰，二宮和也按著他雙腿的深深埋入又企圖把他拋上比那更高的雲端。

「哈啊、ニノ、嗯、」二宮俯下身讓他能抱得更緊。

「要、嗯、別、啊啊⋯⋯」破碎的語句拼湊出高潮的樣貌，櫻井翔在自己的喘息裡聽見一絲抽泣，他身上二宮的臉漸漸模糊不清，跟著窗外的雨把他的意識帶得遠遠的，只留下他們混亂的呼吸。

「嗯、呼⋯⋯」

二宮渙散的瞳孔重新聚焦，櫻井的喘息聲在他耳邊變得清晰，他撤出對方體內，不真實地如同做了一場春夢。

他現在才覺得他們被滂沱雨水的潮濕氣味沖昏了頭。

好像非要做些什麼才能沖淡雨天的寂寞。而他們確實做了。

醒來的時候天還黑著，二宮瞇起眼看著床頭的鬧鐘，凌晨兩點，還可以再睡一下。他把自己重新捲回被窩之中，才剛翻身卻發現還有另一個人在他的床上。

不習慣啊。

不敢置信地，櫻井翔就這樣闖進他的私生活，赤裸地躺在他身邊。對方的睡姿還是跟合宿時一樣糟糕，但被窩因為對方而變得溫溫熱熱。

二宮用手撐著頭，睡眼惺忪地觀察著櫻井的睡顏，確實是毫無防備呢。指尖輕輕滑過櫻井的臉龐，闔上雙眼顯得他特別可愛，留有幾分年少時的天真無辜，有些紅腫的嘴唇是他們昨晚的證據，白皙的尖頭坦露在棉被外，二宮幫他把被子拉高一些。

「翔⋯⋯」他以除了櫻井以外無人能聽到的溫柔嗓音喃喃著，情不自禁地吻上對方，擁著對方再次入眠。


	2. Chapter 2

無法否定這異樣的渴望。

噗通、噗通。加速的心跳聲，他聽得見嗎？

自己的耳朵會因為他不經意地湊近而發紅，他知道嗎？

真正被名為櫻井翔的無底沼澤吞沒，是哪個瞬間呢？

#

依稀記得新單曲錄製結束以後，休息室只剩他跟櫻井翔兩人。經紀人有事耽擱，說要晚半小時，平常一向早走的二宮也不計較，等半個小時沒什麼關係，他就在休息室裡打遊戲慢慢等，反正之後也沒有預定行程。

「ニノ。」

「嗯？」他整個人靠在沙發上，用對方看不懂的技巧操縱著手中的遊戲機，通常他不會是五人在休息室時主動開啟聊天話題的人，很大一部份原因歸咎於他對遊戲的熱衷，但有人開口，他幾乎都會回應對方。

他跟櫻井在五人休息室獨處的場合其實頗難得，倒不是說他們感情不好、難以找到共同的聊天話題，也不是他們沒有獨處過，只是原本有五個人的現場休息室，最後只剩他們最晚走的時刻實在不多，一開始就只有他們兩人的模式反而更常發生一些。

「流星之絆，我看了喔。」原本就坐在他旁邊的櫻井又靠近了點。

剛好遊戲告一段落，二宮收起遊戲機，以懶散極致的姿勢轉過頭望向對方，「真的？謝啦。」他以平常靠在大野智身上的方式，靠在櫻井翔的溜肩上，果不其然惹來對方一陣「好近」「太近了」的吐槽，「如何？」

「超——好看。從以前就覺得ニノ好會演戲，去年山田太郎物語拍攝的時候也是。」

不知道哪根筋不對的櫻井轉過頭面對對方，到了這個年紀，好像很少黏在對方身邊，距離這麼近，「老實說有點羨慕。」

二宮也直視著他當了快十年團員的櫻井，那個人微笑裡的溫柔多到滿出來，他還不知道怎麼回應櫻井的羨慕時，那人又繼續說：「不過、很替你開心。」水汪的大眼睛眨了眨，櫻井看見對方琥珀色的瞳裡有自己的倒影，他們真的離得有點太近了。

明明又不是第一次這麼近，怎麼還會心動呢？他勾起微笑補上一句：「而且好帥啊，好像都要被你電到了。」櫻井翔想，這個時候二宮應該要笑著拍他的頭，或者用力把他推開，說他「好噁心！哈哈！」再有點害臊地回他「還是謝啦」。

可二宮和也並沒有這麼做。

他停在他們對望的瞬間，氣氛變得詭異又奇怪。

二宮感覺自己心臟被揪緊了一下，他猜想興許是一天拍攝的疲勞讓他出現某種錯覺，此刻的櫻井翔竟然令他心跳加速，他不自覺地把注意力放在對方迷倒眾生的雙眼和豐厚性感的嘴唇，他下意識張開嘴巴，一方面是驚訝另一方面是出自生理慾望的動作。

櫻井仍眨著眼，等待他的反應，但二宮無暇思考，他好像被對方吸走了魂魄般放空了好幾秒。

最後二宮只是默默轉過頭，懵懵懂懂似地，倒回那個懶骨頭姿勢，耳根以誇張的速度變紅，「喔⋯⋯謝謝。」他假裝沒事一般，以隨意的語氣對櫻井說：「能聽到翔ちゃん這樣說，我也很開心。」

自己是笨蛋嗎？二宮和也用眼角餘光看對方得到意料之外的回答而愣了一會，隨後又揚起真誠溫暖的笑容。

「連續劇的拍攝，加油喔。」

印象中櫻井翔一如往常像母親般守護大家的笑容，今天好像變得不太一樣。至少在二宮眼裡，不太一樣了。

「嗯。」經紀人還沒到，他就慌張地收好背包，笨拙地背對櫻井卻還能感受對方的目光，只丟下一句「你也早點回家」便奪門而出。

糟糕。不行。不行繼續待在只有他跟櫻井獨處的這裡。再多一刻他都要發瘋。

二宮和也想著，剛剛自己的心好像有一小塊，被櫻井翔偷走了。

他摸了摸自己不知不覺間燒紅的臉頰。那是世人所說的戀愛的火花、化學反應嗎？

自己腦袋變得好奇怪，是哪裡出錯了呢？還是⋯⋯根本就沒有出錯？


	3. Chapter 3

櫻井翔對他而言是怎樣的存在？嵐的團員、要好的夥伴、比他大兩歲的前輩、很會照顧大家溫柔的哥哥⋯⋯他未曾將對方視為戀愛對象看待。

二宮記得他們剛出道時，血氣方剛的少年們成天黏在一塊，不忌諱摟摟抱抱，倒還非常喜歡肢體接觸，像國高中男同學一樣打打鬧鬧。自己曾經站在櫻井身後，偷親他臉頰一口，再裝做沒事般走開，純粹想捉弄對方逗對方開心，櫻井一笑置之的反應卻讓自己看起來像害羞地落荒而逃。

有那麼一瞬間他的確因為櫻井翔而臉紅發熱，年少的二宮和也把過錯全推到青春期荷爾蒙的影響上。

好久好久以前的悸動，如今卻浮上心頭，他不敢細數他和櫻井翔兩個人以往是如何過分親暱。

不再是小孩的他們，平常身體間的距離拉開了，反倒顯得這個年紀的他們親密時有多麼特別。

以為相處久了，便會如世人所說，無法對身旁的夥伴產生愛情，但他心裡那無法否認的悸動，昭告著自己對櫻井的感情正朝著他不敢想像的地方萌芽。

還未開始，也不必開始，他已明白他們之間的感情是不會有結果的。

遑論櫻井喜歡不喜歡他，他知道這樣的感情如果不趁早抹殺，對他們兩人、對嵐都會產生不好的影響。

他們正在前往Top的道路上，事業起飛的階段，聲勢一路看漲的他們，這時出任何差錯都是致命的。

爬到頂端要花好久好久，掉下去卻只需要一瞬間的重力加速度。

看過太多這樣的例子，二宮再明瞭不過，他絕不會拉著其他四人陪自己墜落；若是能一起看到那端的景色就好了⋯⋯他希望看見的是櫻井的笑容，溫柔的、打從心底開心的笑容。

對櫻井的好感，終究只能是他私藏的秘密。

#

騙得了自己，騙不了別人。

#

櫻井翔察覺最近二宮和也變了，準確地來說，二宮對他的態度變了。

從那天他們兩人在休息室獨處之後，二宮便不再黏著他，二宮平常雖然不像黏著大野那樣對他擠來擠去摸來摸去，可就連私底下他們習慣性坐在對方旁邊時，二宮都會有意識地挪遠一些。

是生氣了嗎？印象中他們並沒有任何尷尬的插曲，反倒在那之前，他們好得誇張，自從拍完《山田太郎物語》後，休息室裡他們都會上演一齣齣無聊的小短劇，只要他開了頭，二宮一定會幫他接下去，一來一往的小劇場，逗得其他團員哈哈大笑。

就連節目上他們因為無聊的段子相視而笑的頻率也變高了，下意識說出同樣的吐槽，他們的默契越來越好。

他看得出來二宮臉上也不是生氣的情緒，那雙眼是在抑制著什麼，櫻井似乎在哪見過，卻又無法準確說出是怎樣的情感。

是否二宮覺得這樣的距離太近了，以兩個成年男人來說，近乎噁心的親密？但他們五人也總是這樣打打鬧鬧，沒有理由二宮只疏遠他一人。

一直以來，櫻井都覺得二宮是他們五人裡最怕寂寞的一個，嘴巴上嫌棄，其實有多嫌棄，他就有多喜歡、有多想黏著對方。

整天打遊戲也是為了能隨時和他人聯繫，好不讓自己處在完全一個人的狀態。

雖然離得遠遠的，事實上二宮和也比誰都渴望跟對方待在一起的時光，僅僅是待在同個空間，什麼都不做也好，那樣便足以令他安心。

二宮對他又是怎樣的想法呢？是否他也是那個二宮希望能陪伴的人？

節目收錄前，櫻井翔在五個人的休息室裡，試探地用手指戳了戳對方的肩頭。

「ニノ。」

沒有料到應該要獨佔桌子一角看三份報紙的自己會做出打破沉默舉動，對方嚇了一跳，「啊！翔ちゃん⋯⋯不要嚇我啦⋯⋯」

語氣聽起來跟往常並無不同，櫻井知道二宮在演戲，縱使他演技再怎麼好，也是有露餡的時候，例如二宮現在假裝在看他，視線卻放在不是他雙眼的、更遠的地方。

「你⋯⋯最近怎麼了？」

「嗯？沒有啊。」疑惑地保持微笑，二宮伸了伸懶腰，「一樣很忙就是。」

「是嗎⋯⋯那就好。」思考了很久，櫻井翔還是說了出來，「我還以為你在生我的氣。」

「什麼生氣啊啦⋯⋯哈哈哈、才不可能呢⋯⋯」

沒有漏看二宮臉上一瞬間閃過的尷尬，即使隨即用笑容掩蓋，櫻井還是觀察到對方不自然的瞬間。果然對方隱瞞著什麼不想讓他知道，埋得很深很深，甚至二宮自己都想要騙過自己。

「對啊？什麼生氣？」相葉雅紀好奇地湊過來，就連大野智也被關鍵字開啟開關一樣從沙發上醒來。

「欸？翔くん跟ニノ吵架了？」

「沒有啦——」故作難過地噘了噘嘴，櫻井看向二宮，用無奈且誇張的語氣說道：「ニノ都不願意跟我親親！」他隨口找了個不可能的理由搪塞過去，生氣啊吵架什麼的，當真可就糟糕了，他有把握二宮不是在跟他生氣，這種時候當作開玩笑過去就算了。

倒是二宮從剛才就一言不發，櫻井發現對方的假笑凝固在臉上，耳根泛紅，他們相視的瞬間，二宮的雙眼閃過異樣的光芒，又立刻暗了下去。

「親親？」松本潤聽到立刻笑出聲，心想櫻井跟二宮又在玩什麼奇怪的角色扮演小劇場，「欸？該不會是戀人設定？」

湊熱鬧的相葉一把摟住二宮，搖了搖他的肩膀，嘴角的笑容憋不住，「不行唷這樣拋棄翔ちゃん！」相葉撅起嘴唇，「欸嘿嘿我願意跟翔ちゃん親！」

「欸⋯⋯我才不要跟你親。」

別過頭拒絕相葉，櫻井只好繼續演下去，可他無法不在意二宮和也微妙的表情，就連以往二宮迅速地吐槽相葉，方才也慢了好幾秒，才輕輕巴了下對方的頭，笑著說「你笨蛋嗎」。

「啊哈哈哈哈哈、」一旁的大野智因為這場鬧劇笑得差點跌下沙發，他指著二宮，「ニノ剛剛的表情⋯⋯也太認真⋯⋯哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」

偷偷看向二宮，櫻井忽然覺得自己搞砸了。

他絕望地發現，正如大野智所言，二宮和也看他的眼神，是認真的。


	4. Chapter 4

歡樂平和的氣氛一直持續到節目收錄結束，櫻井翔在今天的節目中出了好幾次糗，少根筋的表現引起觀眾陣陣笑聲，團員們也很適時地吐槽他今天怎麼特別天然，包括二宮和也，一下掩著嘴偷笑，一下指著他笑他又搞砸了。

團員們都當他今天特別有活力，精神奕奕地做各種節目效果，從休息室就開始搞笑到結束。

只有櫻井自己知道，他今天節目上的心不在焉來自休息室那場鬧劇，認識十幾年，他總是大概知道二宮臉上出現什麼表情時，是在想些什麼。在他認知到二宮和也對他態度轉變可能的原因之後，他感覺自己失去思考能力，仍然困惑二宮今天種種奇怪的反應，偷偷臆測又不敢向二宮確認，越是不想去想，就越是無法擺脫去想這件事情。

節目結束後，經紀人拿著車鑰匙問了他一些問題，他也沒多想就點頭說好，只想著要趕快回家，整理好自己的情緒。

早知道自己就不要亂開玩笑了⋯⋯誤入禁地，他像是觸碰到那些他不應該觸碰到的、二宮和也的地雷，而且引爆點就在他身上。

他當然不會因此討厭二宮，只是想到二宮有可能對他抱持超越團員的「喜歡」的感情，便覺得內心騷動不已。他壓根沒有考慮過、也覺得一輩子都不會需要考慮到被團員暗戀的情況。

如果是誤會就算了，他多希望是自己想太多，二宮反常的行為來自不可言說的私生活，過一段時間就沒事了，如果是這樣就好了⋯⋯

「櫻井さん？」經紀人在他面前揮了揮手，「櫻井さん？要回去了嗎？」

「啊、喔、嗯⋯⋯」他看著休息室裡又只剩下他跟二宮和也，其他人不知何時先離開了，他想起那天休息室獨處之後他們之間奇怪的氛圍，那天的自己到底是做了什麼？為什麼讓二宮可能突然對他產生非一般的好感？

穿上外套，他背起包包，跟在經紀人後面，揮手跟二宮說再見，只見二宮迅速收好東西，跟了上來，他們兩個肩並肩走著，櫻井總覺得哪裡怪怪的。

「ニノ也要回去了？」

「嗯⋯⋯等等要跟劇組的人吃飯。」

「喔、辛苦了。」

二宮的連續劇也快拍攝完畢了，按照慣例，把握好團員行程的他，總是會在殺青的那天傳簡訊恭喜對方，可櫻井忽然有些猶豫，好像沒辦法像以往那樣自然地半夜傳簡訊給對方，關心對方；但不傳的話，欲蓋彌彰一般，搞得好像他們之間有什麼。

「不會⋯⋯翔ちゃん最近也很累吧。」

經紀人走在前面，狹窄的走廊，走在後頭的他們兩人肩膀時不時碰到一塊，如同觸電般，他們在碰到後又同時馬上分開，櫻井不知道自己在害羞什麼，二宮更是全程對話都沒有看著他，尷尬的氣氛在外人看來，的確像是吵架了一樣。

「大家都很辛苦⋯⋯尤其是松潤，」電視台到停車場的走廊什麼時候變這麼長了？平時彼此即使沈默也舒服安心，他們之間從未有過如此僵硬的氣氛，櫻井也不想無言地尷尬下去，沒話硬是找話聊，「十週年快到了，他每天都在想演唱會的企劃⋯⋯」

「是啊。」二宮拉了拉快要滑下去的背包，瞄了櫻井一眼，哪知道櫻井也恰好看向他的方向，他醞釀很久，櫻井也在等他開口，他終於又接了下去，「⋯⋯我沒有在生氣。」

「那就好⋯⋯」

下意識露出鬆了一口氣的笑容，櫻井翔沒有想到自己的微笑會對二宮來說，誘惑得讓他情不自禁。就是這麼簡單而片段的瞬間，讓對方一步步陷進去的。

對方愣了愣，不想被誤會自己在生氣，也說不出口自己對櫻井的疏離是為什麼：「只是、」

「只是？」

「櫻井さん、二宮さん，到了喔。」

停車場燈光昏暗，前頭的經紀人突然發言讓欲言又止的兩人心跳漏了一拍，櫻井沒有聽清楚二宮方才打算說什麼，而二宮驚於自己差點就要脫口而出。

『只是、靠太近的話，會忍不住越來越喜歡你的。』——他在心裡複頌一遍，設想如果櫻井翔聽到，會露出什麼樣的反應。

拿著車鑰匙的經紀人沒有察覺到自己打斷了他們，為他們打開後座車門，「走吧？」

順理成章地坐上後座裏側位置，櫻井翔把包包放下，全身放鬆地癱在位置上，才要跟二宮說再見，那人便也上了車，坐到他旁邊把車門關上，「嗯⋯⋯欸？」

「啊咧，櫻井さん忘記了？剛剛才答應可以順路載二宮さん去吃飯的⋯⋯」

二宮居然跟了上來？雖然說有經紀人在，他仍對二宮這種形同製造獨處機會的舉動感到訝異，「喔、喔⋯⋯沒事⋯⋯我今天有點、累了⋯⋯」

「抱歉啦、麻煩你了。」二宮向駕駛座的經紀人道謝，隨後繫上安全帶，其實他也不清楚為什麼自己明明想要離對方遠些，卻又刻意跟對方坐同一台車；無法控制的感性與本能驅動著他，他知道自己不應該，「喜歡」兩個字如禁忌一般，越是被禁止，反而越是想要。「翔ちゃん累了快休息吧。」

「好⋯⋯」

車子駛出停車場，夜已深，後座一片昏暗，收音機小聲地放著音樂，就怕吵到準備小睡休息的櫻井翔。

他其實想要跟二宮聊天，但不知該說什麼是好，經紀人也在，這樣的場合說什麼都不對，他逃避似地闔上眼睛。

今天一整天錄節目錄到這麼晚，身體漸漸疲憊，暫時不去想坐在他旁邊的二宮和也，櫻井翔緩緩墜入夢鄉。


	5. Chapter 5

不知不覺中睡醒了。

恍惚之間，車內流淌的收音機聲傳進耳中，雙眼微微眨了幾下，外頭仍是夜晚東京的景色，經紀人專注地開著車。

閉起眼靠在後座座椅上，櫻井翔這才想到二宮今天搭他的便車要去吃飯，也不知道對方下車了沒。

他正想偷看，就聽見自己身旁傳來衣物摩擦的窸窣聲，大概是二宮和也還在。

坐墊因為施力凹陷了一些，二宮的氣息逼近，令人不由自主地緊張，對方的手按在後座把手上，把櫻井整個人困在車窗與自己之間。

「翔やん⋯⋯？」確認經紀人沒有看向後面，二宮輕聲喚著他，他雖然醒了卻沒有回應繼續裝睡。

二宮也不知道自己是哪來的膽子，坐在他旁邊的櫻井毫無防備的睡臉，他明明看習慣那麼多年，今天居然覺得對方異常可愛。

他緩緩靠向對方，撐起身子深怕對方發現，屏息湊近櫻井的臉，不是第一次那麼近，他仍想讚嘆對方果然長得很好看，微妙地⋯⋯漂亮？或者精緻呢？尤其形狀誘惑的雙唇，此時微微張開，好像能輕易地給予對方一個深吻。

二宮放在櫻井座位上的手悄悄顫抖著，就連收音機的音樂他都感覺要被自己的心跳聲蓋過，他嚥了嚥口水，緩緩瞇起雙眼——

從二宮半個身體壓在自己上方後，櫻井不斷克制著自己近乎紊亂的呼吸，不能被二宮發現自己醒著，除了演唱會之外，他好久沒覺得自己心跳跳這麼快了，二宮想要做什麼他心裡有數，直到確定之前，他不想停下。

他也想過如果現在睜開眼睛，二宮和也會嚇一大跳又裝作沒事，接著什麼都不會發生，但他不怕死地想試探二宮，是否正如他所猜測那樣暗戀著他。

對方溫熱的吐息打在臉上，他們的距離已經近到剩下幾公分，櫻井翔還沒做好心理準備；他從頭到尾都還沒準備接受二宮和也，可二宮快要吻上他了。

嘴唇近乎要互相碰觸，二宮身上的香味惹得他內心蠢蠢欲動。

「啾、」他吻上了⋯⋯不是嘴唇的地方。

路面顛簸使車子大幅晃動，臉頰和嘴角傳來嘴唇柔軟的觸感，二宮如同肇事逃逸不想負責的駕駛，飛快地直起身子逃回本來的位置上。

二宮摸著自己的嘴唇，要是剛剛車子沒有震動的話，差一點點就要親到對方的嘴了⋯⋯可就連只吻上唇角，都讓他瘋狂，他的臉染上一片紅霞。

而櫻井翔將眼睛瞇成一條縫，偷偷看向臉紅不已的二宮，只差幾厘米，他們便要雙唇相接，沒有閃躲的自己，究竟在想些什麼？

他用手摸上自己的臉頰，熱熱的、燙燙的，異常的體溫，自己恐怕也臉紅了。

有那麼一瞬間，自己是期待被二宮親吻的嗎？

他緩緩睜開眼睛，曖昧地對上二宮的視線，「⋯⋯ニノ？」昏暗的車內他仍感受到來自二宮熱切的注視，他帶著疑問眨了眨眼，二宮又不敢看他似地，轉過頭把自己埋進外套裡。

明明主動的人是對方，怎麼害羞的也是對方。他假裝還沒睡醒，打了個哈欠又倒回座椅上閉起眼睛休息。

#

這是默許的意思嗎？

為什麼沒有躲開？在親下去之後，他發現櫻井根本只是在裝睡。

於是二宮慌了，一想到櫻井醒著且知道自己對他做了什麼，他徹徹底底地陷入慌張，自己維持不到幾週的秘密，如此簡單地暴露給他暗戀的對象了，而他不該暗戀卻暗戀著的對象沒有閃開，反而任由他在他臉上烙下一吻；要不是車子晃了一下，他甚至都要吻上對方的嘴唇了，他相信櫻井翔明白那是什麼意思，絕非普通團員間的打鬧，而是帶有異樣好感的吻。

他應該開口嗎？說些「可能被相葉氏傳染了，看你睡得那麼熟，想要惡作劇親一下」之類的藉口，欲蓋彌彰也好？

他說不出口喜歡，卻也無法說謊自己不喜歡。

在那個意外親吻後，車內氣氛一度過分地曖昧，二宮和也與對方四目相接又逃開，對方毫不懷疑的神情，像是承認且接受了被他吻到唇角和頰邊的事實，他反而做賊心虛，一時之間說不出話，兩人沈默了好久，車上收音機的音樂聲顯得他們更是安靜。

「二宮さん，到了喔。」經紀人將車子停在路邊，他如釋重負，拿著背包下了車和櫻井的經紀人道謝。經紀人應該不會發現他剛剛做了什麼好事，二宮知道自己藏的很好，就算知道，經紀人也只會當他們交情好，他自信滿滿，卻被最不該發現的人櫻井翔發現了。

他不敢和櫻井翔告別，不敢對上對方的雙眼。

以前面對愛情自己能頭腦清晰，也許是因為沒有那麼喜歡那個人，如今真正陷在感情裡的自己，其實比想像中還要不理性，除此之外，他和櫻井翔太過了解彼此了，在櫻井面前他漏洞百出。

二宮和也第二次落荒而逃；他在心裡偷偷發誓，這是最後一次逃跑。


	6. Chapter 6

彷彿事先說好一般，二宮和櫻井心照不宣地沒有傳給對方任何簡訊，也沒有再提起這件事，在二宮心裡愛意的火焰並無消散，他試圖抑制，卻越燒越烈。

櫻井翔裝作沒事的樣子讓他感到反常。

依照自己對對方的了解，對方是會好好說清楚的人，就算是自己這個和他認識十多年的團員，照櫻井翔那個認真的性格，怎麼想還是會找時間和他單獨把話說開。

從那之後，像往常一樣的錄節目、出外景、什麼事都沒發生一般才奇怪。

他們仍會下意識地四目相交，下意識地一起打鬧，毫不避諱肢體接觸，二宮實施一小段時間想遠離櫻井翔的計畫全數泡湯，理論和實作天差地遠，雖說為避嫌而離櫻井距離遠些是欲蓋彌彰，可櫻井翔明明知道二宮喜歡他，卻抱著和以往同樣的態度，和對方相處，好像一點也不介意這件事一樣，這讓二宮十分苦惱。

他還沒有告白的勇氣，他說不出「我喜歡你」，也不知道自己究竟是否該說出口，是不是放任這樣的感情，永遠不提，甚至不要想交往比較好？

另一方面，那些與以前相同的相處模式，對此刻的他而言，過於親暱，櫻井翔光是摟著他的肩、靠在他身上，他便覺得自己又陷更深，心臟因對方狂跳不已。

櫻井翔難道不知道，這些互動都是變相的誘惑嗎？不是怕粉絲誤會他們吵架而維持如此近的距離，而是他明明知道，卻還是做了。

櫻井翔到底在想什麼？

#

剛進休息室就一臉心情不好的二宮和也，一邊向先到的四人打招呼，一邊煩躁地跟平常一樣坐到大野智身邊，大野立刻看出二宮心情不是很好，滿腹煩惱的模樣，明明休息室這麼大，還故意擠到他旁邊，撒嬌一般的行動，分明是想要他主動「打擾」。

「喂、你怎麼了？」為了不打擾正在專心的其他三人，大野智悄聲問道。

「⋯⋯你聽我說、」二宮深吸了一口氣，整個人向後攤在休息室沙發上，眉頭緊皺，「我、我有一個朋友啊，他、最近好像喜歡上了一個⋯⋯女生，但又不知道怎麼辦，所以半夜不睡覺一直打電話來問我，害我很煩又沒睡好。」

小心翼翼不要說成「我好像喜歡上了男的他就是櫻井翔」，二宮絞盡腦汁編了一個像樣的、朋友的戀愛煩惱。

「不要接不就好了。」

大野智的回答突破他隨意編造的故事的盲點，他趕緊再編出一個理由，「不是啊，我很挫折。」

「嗯？」

「連、連這麼會把妹的我，突然都不知道要給他什麼建議比較好，所以想聽聽你的意見。」二宮又向大野的方向擠了擠，幾乎整個人要靠到大野身上。

「欸、欸？我？啊？」

「對。」

「那種事情，問他們三個不是比較好？」大野智用手指了指其他三個正在座位上做自己的事的團員，關於戀愛，他自認是五人裡最沒興趣也沒經驗的一個，問自己恐怕無法得到什麼好答案。

從剛才一直戴著耳機背歌詞的相葉將耳機拿下，露出疑問的表情回看大野，而正在構思十週年演唱會細節卻遲遲沒有進展的松本潤，頭也不抬地出聲回覆，「怎麼了？說來聽聽？」

二宮悄悄看了眼櫻井的方向，對方一副全神貫注地樣子讀著報紙，可手指抵著嘴唇的習慣和游移的視線，暴露了他正在分心偷聽對話的事實。

二宮倒不怕櫻井偷聽，也不怕他聽出對話中的「女孩子」其實就是他自己，用笨拙的方式，他在試探櫻井翔。

他稍微提高音量，「我⋯⋯朋友，不小心讓那個女生知道他的心意了，可是女生沒有反應，之後對我⋯⋯朋友的態度也跟之前一樣。」普通來說，應該多少都會有所顧忌吧，如果不喜歡，肯定會拉開距離，「我朋友怕太主動會被對方討厭，搞不好已經被對方討厭了，所以不敢問那個女生到底是怎麼想的⋯⋯」

「欸？確定你朋友不是你？」相葉雅紀好奇地睜大眼睛，他總覺得自己的青梅竹馬二宮說的故事聽起來特別可疑，不像是「他朋友」發生的事，就算自己反應再怎麼慢，多少還是察覺到一絲異常。

「就說了不是、」

松本潤動筆的同時，隨口回了一句：「那個女生是不是還在考慮啊？可能她需要一段時間。」

「嗯⋯⋯會不會是那個女生也在等你朋友問她啊？也許她已經想好了，只是跟你朋友一樣，沒有主動告訴對方的勇氣。」櫻井低著頭假裝在看報紙，他當然聽出了二宮的言外之意，所以回給對方一個誠實的答案。

他沒想到二宮會以這種方式試探，還以為他們之間的事情，等時間過了也會自然地消亡。

說不期待是假的，可他的害怕也是真的。他想，他和二宮實在都沒有勇氣跨出那一步。

他沒有辦法定義自己對二宮的感情，不明白喜歡的界線究竟在哪，接踵而來的工作讓他無暇考慮二宮的事情。

他清楚自己對二宮帶有一定的好感，甚至之前自己差點被對方吻上時，都沒有抗拒。

櫻井翔是想好了沒錯。只要二宮願意開口問，他隨時都準備好告訴對方他的答案。

二宮跟他一樣是男人、他們是嵐的團員。這兩句禁語足夠讓他們的事業跌到谷底，正因他明白得徹底，才不敢踰矩，不敢偏離往常的行為模式，不敢想像更多可能性。

他們必須要一起承擔秘密帶來的折磨與痛苦。在太過認真之前，必須要停下來。

如同在懸崖邊跳舞般，他們注意不能踩上對方腳的同時，也顧忌著不要跌落深淵，但人類的本能總使他們克制不住調情似地舞動。

「好像都、蠻有道理的。」二宮曖昧不明的眼神掠過櫻井，後者將報紙翻頁，刻意無視對方，那份不坦率撩動著二宮的心弦。

「⋯⋯謝啦。」不知道這一步是對是錯，他想著櫻井翔，想著嵐。

他乞求著櫻井翔的愛，又祈禱著對方能主動將他推開，讓他斷了他自己割不斷的念想。

#

二宮在節目收錄結束、解散後的一小時撥出電話，猜想著櫻井翔八成到家了，或至少已經離開經紀人車上。

他趴在床上，忐忑不安地聽著電話的嘟嘟聲，過了幾秒，電話被那端的人接通。

「怎麼了？」櫻井關心的聲音傳進耳裡，他竟覺得有些興奮。

「沒什麼，只是想問你最近什麼時候有空？」電話那端的櫻井聽見自己拙劣的問句，想必會偷偷揚起嘴角吧。

「欸？晚上吃飯的話⋯⋯我看看、」翻找包包、翻動手帳的聲音傳來，二宮嚥了嚥口水，他能夠想像櫻井是如何在他髒亂的房間裡完成這些動作的。

「不、呃、整天的話呢？沒空就算了⋯⋯」他想到最近正籌備十週年演唱會、拍電視劇、特別篇、電影、宣傳⋯⋯彼此其實都忙得不可開交，見面的機會很多，卻都是工作，獨處的機會少得可憐。

「整天？休假的話⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」櫻井翔又翻了翻寫滿備忘事項和行程的手帳，報了個十天後的日期，「沒記錯的話、這天我們兩個都休假。」

對方總是將團員們的行程記得這麼清楚，照顧得無微不至，他甚至還沒說要做什麼，櫻井翔就找好他們共同的休息日了。

「呵、翔ちゃん比經紀人還經紀人呢。」二宮忍不住調侃對方，被調侃的人則在電話另一端大笑不止。

「所以，整天？」他接著聽見櫻井止住笑意，壓低聲音，明知故問。

「一起去看電影怎麼樣？」他慶幸此刻櫻井翔看不見他的表情，他倒在床上，摸著自己逐漸發燙的臉頰，故作鎮定地發問。

「去電影院看嗎？喔⋯⋯可以呀。」

二宮恨死了櫻井翔刻意壓低的性感嗓音，邀請他、勾引他般在他耳邊迴盪，那句「可以呀」象徵著什麼，彼此再清楚不過。

「⋯⋯只有我們喔。」二宮和也小聲碎念著，再次確認櫻井翔不是隨隨便便就答應了他的邀約。

櫻井翔沈默許久，沒有回應，休息室裡的對話讓他早料到二宮會向他提出邀請，他只是沒想到對方行動如此迅速，迅速到他無法拒絕就說了好。

他恐怕是無法拒絕來自二宮和也的所有要求了。

「呵、」櫻井翔自暴自棄地輕笑出聲，藏著無法說明的曖昧，「約會？」

就連電話那端傳來細微的衣物摩擦聲，都讓二宮焦躁而亢奮，他緊握手機，知道對方看不見但還是點了點頭。

「嗯，約會。」

終究還是踏出了。這是他們自願走入陷阱的第一步。


	7. Chapter 7

他遠遠就看見櫻井翔靠在牆邊，戴著口罩，剛睡醒的頭髮軟軟地貼在臉側，即使戴口罩，他很快就認出對方，那雙明亮的眼睛只要一看向自己，自己便會不由自主地被吸引。

櫻井翔也看見他的到來，在他們視線相交後，輕輕點了點頭，走到他面前。

特地挑了平日的下午、沒什麼人會出門逛街的時間約會，再怎麼說，兩個大男人沒有感冒卻都戴著口罩，實在有點可疑，口罩可不能保證他們不會馬上暴露身份，他也不想看被路人發現，打斷自己美好的約會。

二宮和也實在很慶幸他們在約會地點上有共識地選了電影院，比起遊樂園或餐廳，對他們來說，電影院才是最合適的。昏暗的空間裡，大家都專注在螢幕精彩的畫面中，也不會刻意觀察別人在做什麼，更何況這個時間帶，看電影的人數不多。

「你想看哪部電影？」

「就只有那部了吧，《天堂之門》。」

「我想也是。」

「我可是很期待喔，你客串的部分。」

他可沒忘記自己客串殺青當晚，一如往常地收到了來自櫻井翔的祝賀簡訊，這個人老是對團員的行程瞭若指掌，細微的貼心舉動總不經意令他心動。

「⋯⋯噓，小聲一點啦。」

「呵。」拿著飲料的櫻井翔看對方將電影票拿給檢票人員，和對方一起並肩走進影廳內，莫名其妙害臊的氣氛讓他比平常走得離對方更遠一些。

昏暗的電影院裡，零星幾組客人，二宮和櫻井挑了電影院最後一排最角落的位置，保證能不被他人打擾，意圖明顯。

況且誰會想到客串演出電影的演員本人，會帶著約會對象，來看自己出演的電影呢？

「很久沒有跟別人一起出來看電影了。」

「我也是。」

隨著燈光暗下，距離彷彿又更近了些，他們不約而同摘下變裝用口罩，二宮坐在櫻井右邊，大銀幕的微弱光線照在櫻井側臉，他看呆了好幾會兒，隨即又把視線移回電影畫面上。

自己一小段的客串大概在電影後半段才會出現，在那之前，他本該好好觀賞前輩長瀨主演的電影，可坐在他旁邊的櫻井翔實在太令人分心。

櫻井翔專注地看著電影，雙眼未離開過銀幕，他拼命隱藏自己的緊張，電影的內容一半以上都沒進到腦袋裡，只是傻傻地注視著前方，不敢看向二宮。

他們姿勢放鬆地往後，近得幾乎要靠上對方，只要一轉頭，便能吻到對方臉頰一般。感覺自己心跳越來越快，櫻井甚至不知道自己為何如此緊張。

只是一起看場電影⋯⋯絕對不只是看場電影而已。面對二宮未知的情愫在他心中萌芽，二宮每個正常與反常的舉動，都讓他焦慮，他明知道二宮的感情，今天仍赴約了。

電影的放映持續著，他們都沒點爆米花，櫻井翔閒著的右手放在座椅扶手上，二宮和也的左手悄悄地碰了碰對方的指尖，對方沒有縮回手。

見櫻井沒有拒絕，二宮的左手掌整個覆上對方的右手，掌心傳來的溫熱混著他同樣不安的沁出手汗的冰冷。

早已無暇關心電影的內容，二宮的心思全放在櫻井和他相碰的手上，對方的手比自己更加溫暖，纖長的手指不像自己小小的漢堡手，黑暗中都覺得好看。

忽地櫻井曲起手背，二宮和也嚇了一跳，還以為是惹對方嫌惡，而縮回和他交疊的手，卻在尚未收回自己的手時，被對方迅速地一把握住。

無聲地訴說著不要離開。

櫻井握著他的手，幾乎要十指緊扣，緩慢放回座椅扶手上，二宮不可思議地看了對方一眼，他壓根沒有料到。

而櫻井緩緩轉過頭，什麼也沒說，二宮卻看透了對方的害羞。

即使是一片昏暗的電影院，他也猜到彼此肯定臉紅得不像話。

他湊近櫻井翔耳邊，止不住的、略微急促的呼吸聲打在櫻井耳畔，後者敏感地顫了顫。

「⋯⋯吶、」

「⋯⋯嗯？」

做好心理準備，他開口道：「我、」話語剛落下，便被櫻井翔打住。

「噓。」這次換櫻井湊到他耳邊，「我知道。」

二宮握著他的手微微抽動了下，他半張著嘴，發不出聲音，愣在那邊。

「我知道的、」那人像怕他沒聽清楚般，重複了一遍，二宮聞言，將對方的手握緊。

櫻井翔果然是知道的。那麼、他的答案又是什麼呢？

「啊！」

「嗯？」

對方望著大銀幕，二宮也跟著看了過去，原來是自己作為客串登場了。

櫻井玩味地笑了笑，他還真沒見過不是節目搞笑、認真做了牛郎造型的二宮和也。略微輕浮的氣場、誇張的髮型、閃亮的首飾和性感的服裝，如果現實中二宮真的當了牛郎，大概會馬上成為牛郎界頭牌吧。

電影裡二宮飾演的牛郎起身，撫著女主角的頭髮，準備吻上她，卻因為他人亂入無疾而終。

他打量著在他右邊的二宮和也，畫面中的人正坐在他身旁和他一起看電影。

那人同樣望著他，接著湊近了他，等待他未給出的回覆。

櫻井翔眨了眨眼，他們近得曖昧，二宮笨拙地模仿著方才電影中出現的場景，將自己的手搭在對方肩上，又靠得更近。

櫻井微笑著閉上眼，二宮吻了上去。

這次是貨真價實的吻了。

唇貼著唇，淺嚐片刻即分開。

「⋯⋯再一次？」

不想浪費時間回答，二宮再度吻了上去，害臊而有所保留，雙唇相碰許久，期待更多卻僅止於此。

自己的臉頰發燙，比吻上任何一個電視劇女演員時還要緊張，櫻井翔的嘴唇過分柔軟，將他的想像都拋到雲外。

僅是專注地吻上櫻井，便叫他心臟狂跳不已。

他做夢也沒想到，櫻井翔沒有推開他，反而是默許了這一切發生。

吻是熾熱且濃烈的，他貪心地拉長他們雙唇相接的時間，小心翼翼不發出引人注目的聲音，內心的狂喜讓他們再無暇欣賞電影，壓抑的喘息、緊揪對方襯衫按捺，鼓動的心跳隨著櫻井的回應起伏，另一隻手禁不住而自然摸向櫻井的大腿，二宮能感受到對方瞬間的顫抖，握著他的手拒絕。

「快、快要燈亮散場了、」

二宮捨不得地與櫻井分開，坐回自己位置上，將頭別過，戴起口罩遮住自己半張臉，卻仍在他人看不見的地方悄悄牽起對方的手。

只是這樣牽手便叫人難耐。

櫻井翔亦戴上口罩，低著頭不發一語，纖長的睫毛眨呀眨，盯著跑完幕後工作人員名單的大銀幕。

電影院的燈緩緩亮起，前排觀眾一一離席，等人走得差不多了，他和二宮才站起身，他收回被二宮牽牢的手，維持好他們應有的距離，帶著秘密走出影廳。

被二宮摸到的地方彷彿還熱燙著，櫻井翔望向對方，對方默契地同時看了過來。

「⋯⋯結果根本不知道演了什麼。」

「哈哈、有點對不起長瀨前輩呢⋯⋯」二宮略羞澀地瞇起眼笑了笑，不敢跟他走得太近，「等等呢⋯⋯去吃飯？」

「好啊。」他們為此將整天都空下來給對方，包括深夜。櫻井翔不敢去想接下來會發生什麼事。


	8. Chapter 8

他們在有個間的餐廳面對面坐了下來，點完菜之後，突然陷入靜默。二宮拿起酒杯，櫻井順勢和對方乾杯，玻璃杯碰撞的聲音之後，兩人都不再拘束地喝了起來。

很少單獨兩人約出去吃飯喝酒，二宮喝越多，講話也越來越大聲，雖然和櫻井聊的都是工作的事情或錢的事情等嚴肅的話題，氣氛卻跟他們平常一樣自然。

彼此作為團員相處的時間太久了，久到反而沒什麼兩個人單獨吃飯，談論這些平時不太適合認真談的事情，所以聊起來格外起勁，另一個原因是，他們都有所顧慮，不敢直接切入正題。

和二宮交換意見，櫻井翔也是一杯接一杯，明知道隔天他們都要為了十週年演唱會準備、練好幾個小時的舞，卻不知怎地無法克制喝酒的速度。

「嗯⋯⋯ニノ、」他喚了喚二宮，拍著自己隔壁空下的座位，要二宮也坐過來，後者想也沒想，很自動的移到櫻井翔旁邊。

同樣微醺的二宮靠上櫻井的肩，有一下沒一下地蹭著對方。櫻井翔再次感慨這樣的距離他仍未習慣，實在是太近了，原本無所謂的碰觸，也因為多了一層感情而變調，變得每個稀鬆平常的動作都像是帶有什麼意圖一般。

「我啊、完全沒想到翔ちゃん⋯⋯會答應、跟我今天出來約會。」

「是嗎？」他沒有要將癱在他身上的二宮扶起，伸手拿起酒杯，又多喝了一些，不知為何他忽地想喝得醉一點，也許是能藉此早點回家，「你⋯⋯、」

「我是真的喜歡喔⋯⋯」二宮早就知道櫻井想問什麼了，他太瞭解對方，正如對方也太瞭解他了。點到為止，他沒再細說，挺起方才癱軟的身子，摟上櫻井。

櫻井點點頭，他望向二宮，視線相交時，那種像是下一秒應該要接吻的氣氛向他襲來，二宮半張著嘴，身上沾滿酒味，半醉而瞇起的雙眼填滿混濁的慾望。

「吶。」二宮摟在櫻井肩上的手緩緩向下摸，停在大腿上，這次後者沒有明顯地拒絕，卻仍是猶豫的表情。

湊近櫻井耳邊，放在對方大腿上的手又往更內側、更隱密的地方摸去，即使隔著褲子，櫻井翔也敏感地想夾緊雙腿。

混著酒氣，二宮以氣音小聲地開口：「翔ちゃん啊、是不是期待著這種事情呢？」

「欸、欸？」

本來喝了酒就微紅的臉，因二宮的低語而紅得更快，被說中的櫻井翔緊張地別開視線，說沒想過今天可能會跟二宮發生什麼是騙人的，過快的發展令他忐忑不安，他感覺到胯間那隻捉弄他的手又不安分地來回磨蹭著他。

「相處那麼久，好像看出來了，」二宮摟緊櫻井讓他無法逃跑，嘴唇貼著櫻井的耳朵，他刻意加重呼吸的氣息，「翔ちゃん想要的時候的表情⋯⋯」

「唔⋯⋯」被二宮玩弄的起了反應，櫻井翔感到為難且不敢置信，幸好這是個室，否則他會羞愧得無地自容。

「我還沒有問呢，如果要做的話，想要在上面還是下面，」舌尖舔過櫻井的耳垂，手指彈鋼琴似地撥弄著股間，他對著沒有閃躲的櫻井翔低語，「翔ちゃん的身體這麼敏感，真想現在就試試看⋯⋯」

「不、不行⋯⋯喂、這裡可是、」握住二宮正要拉下他褲子拉鍊的手，就算他跟二宮是懂得拿捏分寸的人，不阻止的話，櫻井也不敢保證喝到半醉的他們會在這裡做出什麼事來，這可不是打出「因為是感情特別好的嵐」就能解決的問題，他可不想成為明天的頭版頭條。

「——開玩笑的。」

二宮縮回手，忽略櫻井早已勃起的下身，回給對方一個虛假的惡作劇後的微笑，他拿起啤酒自顧自地喝了好幾口，「明天還要練舞，差不多也該回去了吧？」

「嗯、說、說的也是⋯⋯」

尷尬地用手遮掩著自己略微明顯的股間，櫻井看著一副若無其事的二宮拿著帳單，戴起他們掩人耳目用的帽子和口罩。

「今天我約的，我去結帳。」

「等、」原本想說兩個人平分帳單，或者由他來請客，誰知道那個萬年不出錢的二宮和也，今天居然要請他吃飯？櫻井嘆口氣，勾起既挫敗又無奈的微笑，真是敗給二宮和也了⋯⋯他穿上外套，努力把下襬拉長一些，好遮住自己尚未完全消硬的下身，迅速變裝完畢後，追上剛好結完帳的二宮。

「別走那麼快啦。」

佯裝生氣，他推了一把二宮的肩。

「抱歉抱歉。」

「⋯⋯然後呢，要回去了？」

他們一起走到店門口，二宮看著問問題時臉開始紅的櫻井，不懷好意地笑了笑，依照對方周到的個性，對方八成是真的有考慮過，今天有可能會再發生些什麼的可能性，畢竟剛剛在個室裡，自己對他百般調戲，會這麼想也完全不奇怪。

「不然還想去哪？」

「沒有。」自己心術不正誤會了二宮，櫻井翔不好意思地搔搔臉頰，「已經很晚，該回家了。」

迎面駛來一輛計程車，是二宮剛剛結帳時順便叫的，計程車停在店門口前，司機向他點點頭，確認之後將後門打開。

「回你家還是我家？」

「當然是我家。」他停頓了一下，「我是說，我回我家，你回你家⋯⋯」坐上計程車，他猶豫地看向車門外的二宮，司機遲遲沒有將門關起，不知為何他因此內心騷動不已，好像⋯⋯好像二宮也要跟著他回家一樣。

「嗯，你沒喝太醉吧。」二宮目送對方上車，自己則待在原地，「回家小心，到了記得說一聲。」

「ニノ、」櫻井翔忽地抬起頭，那雙大眼睛染上水氣和微醺，他自己也明白，只差沒有伸出手將二宮拉進車內而已。

確信在彼此眼中看見游移不定的神情，二宮和也跟著猶豫了一下，關於他是否要上去櫻井那輛計程車，跟對方一起回家。

他沒來由地卻步，又正好看見另一輛計程車也來了，掙扎的最後他選擇笑著揮揮手，和櫻井道別。

「我的車也來了，今天謝啦，明天見。」

「明天見⋯⋯」

關上車門，二宮和也嘆了口氣，雙手拍了拍還微熱的臉頰，覺得自己搞砸了。糟糕，太糟糕了。原本只是想捉弄一下，沒有想到櫻井翔真的起反應⋯⋯實在太可愛，如果不是在居酒屋而是他們兩個其中一人的家裡，也許自己會忍不住繼續下去。

明明還不是時候，自己的急躁會不會嚇到對方啊⋯⋯就算對方準備好了，他也還沒準備好要跨越那條禁忌的界線。

他知道他會因此沈淪。


	9. Chapter 9

梅雨的季節。即使開著冷氣讓空氣流通，位於地下的練舞室仍悶熱不已。尤其練舞的人們盡全力對著鏡子舞動身體，跟著快節奏的歌曲，嵐的五人無一不汗流浹背。

十週年演唱會即將來臨，忙得焦頭爛額，沒有人抱怨，只有感謝，感激他們能被這麼多人眷顧，接了這麼多工作，有這麼多能在大家面前表演的機會，尤其是能登上國立競技場的舞臺慶祝十週年，令他們受寵若驚。

「啊⋯⋯記不起來。」櫻井翔拿著肩上披的毛巾，擦去自額間流至鎖骨的汗水，撩起略大半號的T恤搧風，白色T恤背後濕了一大片，熱得無法考慮這樣是不是容易感冒，他拿起冰水，一陣猛灌。

「哈啊⋯⋯剛剛那段能再一次嗎？」同樣記舞步速度較慢的相葉雅紀雙手合十，拜託編舞師慢動作再跳一次。

櫻井拴上礦泉水瓶蓋，在相葉斜後方跟著複習方才新教的舞步。

已經記得差不多的大野和二宮靠在牆邊喝水小憩，松本潤則一邊補充水分，一邊仔細雕琢剛學會的動作。

二宮和也凝視著鏡中櫻井跳舞的模樣，手臂高舉時的肌肉線條，T恤向上掀起時不經意露出的腰際，從頰邊滑落沾濕頸側的汗珠⋯⋯他前幾日不斷浮現的衝動又再次湧上。

鏡子裡的櫻井不知是否感受到視線，猛然抬頭，和鏡中的二宮對上眼，又迅速移開視線，專注於練習上。

一瞬間的尷尬和慌亂閃爍在那人靈動的雙眼中，二宮勾起貓唇笑了笑，櫻井翔的反應實在太明顯易懂，八成是發現自己在看他後，想起前幾天他們秘密約會的事情了吧。那天之後，他們沒有再多問對方什麼，兩人間卻瀰漫著一股不可言說的曖昧情愫，看穿了彼此都懷有禁忌的妄想，又遲遲不敢實現。

「呼⋯⋯好累⋯⋯好想睡。」

「你是大叔嗎？」拍了拍自己身旁的大野，又順手揉了揉大野的屁股，二宮想像了下如果自己對櫻井這麼做，對方肯定會害臊慌張地不敢看他而逃走吧。

「好熱⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」大野看著若有所思的二宮，用肩膀撞了下對方要對方回過神來，最近的二宮老是一副有心事的樣子，雖然看樣子不是什麼壞事，但二宮想必十分在意那件事，該不會是戀愛了吧⋯⋯？大野智再想了一下，也有可能只二宮最近拍戲加上演唱會的準備，忙到累得反應不過來吧。

被大野撞了一下，停下妄想的二宮和也甩了甩手臂，喝了好幾口水，短暫的休息告一段落，差不多該繼續練習下一段新的舞步。

他跟櫻井翔都不是不會拿捏分寸的人，對於工作，保持專業是必須的，即使練舞不像錄製節目那麼正式且公開，他們也不能掉以輕心，做出過於反常的親密舉動。

「因為是嵐，感情這麼好所以也不奇怪」之類的藉口，在電視台休息室或節目收錄時，還是有點管用的，但練舞時和櫻井翔太過親近，反而又格外可疑：練舞室不需要節目效果，並非胡鬧的打鬧對他而言，都會變成打情罵俏。

喜形於色是危險的，距離過遠又陌生的可疑。其他三個團員有多瞭解他們，他們怎可能不知道。他盡可能不要讓他和櫻井的關係暴露，就算是團員，能多隱密就多隱密。

抑制自己那份衝動，二宮專注於練習上，他認真地吸收那些舞蹈動作，他們五人滿身是汗。他的腦海中只剩下音樂的節拍和旋律，身體自然地隨之動作，他將渴望都投射進肢體的每個延伸中，全神貫注，就連指尖也可見到他表現的力道。

櫻井翔時不時偷看著鏡子裡的二宮，他想盡辦法不要對上對方的視線，二宮跳舞時身體舞動的方式，即使用髮箍束起偶爾仍凌亂的頭髮，無論看幾次，都能感受到對方不經意流露的色氣。二宮認真的眼神讓人著迷，從以前到現在都沒有改變，專注的模樣充滿魅力，惹得他被吸引而分心。

「啊錯了！」

「翔くん今天狀態是不是不太好⋯⋯」

「各位抱歉，可以再一次嗎？」

他也知道這樣很糟糕，自從方才因此跳錯舞步後，櫻井逼迫自己更加集中，去除一切雜念，對自己他比對誰都要嚴格，如果因為想著他和二宮的關係而分心出錯，他自己會無法接受，所以他加倍奮力地練習，試著用運動來消解過剩的慾望。

當今天的練習結束後，櫻井再次撩起被汗水浸濕的衣服。擦汗時，肩上搭著毛巾的二宮和也走近他身邊，「去洗澡？」

「嗯。」他的臉在運動後染上紅暈，他和二宮肩並肩一起走向練舞室附設的淋浴間，明知道是個別淋浴間而非大浴場，他們仍有些緊張地望著對方，又不像相葉雅紀會隨意闖入他人浴室，他們不是無緣無故會一起洗澡的人，沒什麼好擔心的。

他們進了相鄰的淋浴間，熱水嘩啦嘩啦地打在身上，壓抑了整天的慾望化入水氣中，櫻井翔忍不住在熱水澆過全身時，發出舒服的喘息，而那喘息讓二宮拿著蓮蓬頭的手顫了顫，後者假裝沒聽到一般，刻意把水溫調得低了一些，繼續沖著澡。

隔壁櫻井翔擠出洗髮精、搓出泡沫、沐浴乳抹遍全身的聲音，沒有被水聲蓋過，反而更加明顯地在二宮鼓膜迴響，他記起櫻井翔的背怎樣寬闊，腿怎樣細壯，他們一起換衣服時他總是偷偷地觀察著對方，那些白色泡沫會如何遍佈櫻井全身，水流會如何從他的脖頸沿著胸口流下，隱沒在雙腿之間。他低下頭看著自己微微站起的下身，又將水溫再調低了一些。

「我到底在想些什麼跟什麼⋯⋯」小聲地碎念，二宮趕緊將頭髮上的洗髮精沖乾淨，打算快速洗完澡快點離開，他正把洗面乳抹在臉上時，隔壁櫻井那間淋浴間忽然傳來浴簾被掀開的聲音。

「翔ちゃん我來了⋯⋯」相葉雅紀的聲音裡滿溢著興奮，二宮不用想就知道，最喜歡跟團員一起洗澡的對方一定會露出燦爛到像變態的笑容。

「啊！你嚇死我了！」被嚇了一大跳的櫻井慌慌張張拉起浴簾，只探出一顆頭看著被他擋在外面的相葉。

「欸嘿嘿嘿一起洗嘛、」

「等、等等、你先出去，今天先、不要一起洗⋯⋯」他死抓著簾子不放，像是在隱藏些什麼不想讓相葉知道，而相葉上下掃視對方，眼神彷彿能夠穿透浴簾。

瞪大眼睛，相葉雅紀茅塞頓開，確確實實露出會被稱為變態的笑容：「啊！該不會⋯⋯翔ちゃん在裡面一個人偷偷⋯⋯打、手、」

「沒有啦才沒有！我、我今天就想自己一個人洗啦！」

「欸？真的沒有嗎？好吧⋯⋯真可惜，我還是去找リーダー洗好了。」

「嗯嗯嗯你快去快去，他應該在第五間。」

快被相葉嚇死，櫻井翔見對方跑去騷擾大野智，終於鬆一口氣，自己因為想著隔壁洗澡的二宮而勃起的性器，方才為了不讓相葉發現，他努力拉著浴簾躲藏，但現在被相葉這麼一嚇都嚇軟了，也沒有躲藏的必要了。

他快速沖完澡，走出淋浴間時順勢看了眼二宮的那間，傳來的水聲不斷，對方似乎還在洗澡，要等一下才會出來；二宮和也事實上已經洗好澡了，但他聽見剛才相葉說的那些話，以他對櫻井的了解，絕對是在做些什麼見不得人的事情，就算不是打手槍，也可能是勃起了然後拼命沖冷水冷靜，就像他剛剛一樣。

刻意錯開時間，二宮過了幾分鐘才從淋浴間走出，他穿好衣服時櫻井正在鏡子前整理頭髮，他沒有遲疑，坐到對方旁邊的位置，拿起吹風機。

先吹好頭髮的櫻井翔就坐在那裡，默默地看著二宮吹乾頭髮，二宮怎麼可能沒聽見他跟相葉的對話，估計也猜到他剛剛那麼驚慌失措是為什麼了，櫻井只覺得羞恥，但罪魁禍首就是二宮和也，如果二宮無法理解的話，實在異常遲鈍，畢竟他們今天從練舞到洗澡，都在壓抑著強烈的、對對方的性渴望。

又或者，再更早一些，從他們看電影吃晚餐到現在，二宮看他的眼神無不透露出急切的盼望。那般汲汲營營惹得櫻井翔心癢。

好像非要做些什麼才行。

洗完澡整好裝的他們站在練舞室接待處門口，等著經紀人的車載他們回家，明明待在室內等更加舒適，櫻井和二宮卻站到室外入口處，看著下不停的雨。

梅雨季節又潮又熱，雨滴滴入已經積成一灘的水漬，扭曲了他們的倒影，二宮低頭看著再往外站一些就會被淋濕的腳尖。

已經接近夜晚的城市車水馬龍，車輛聲人聲混著綿綿雨聲，喧鬧不已，櫻井注視著下雨的柏油路面反射的紅色車燈。

他們應該等待的是經紀人開車到來，彼此卻都像在等待著別的什麼。

「翔ちゃん⋯⋯」二宮聽見自己的聲音融入這場雨中，模糊不清，「要來我家嗎？」

他問得極其隨意且自然，語調和「要一起吃晚餐嗎」沒什麼區別。

而櫻井翔望著遠方漸漸轉暗的灰濛天空，脫口而出一句「好啊」。


	10. 嵐の前の静けさ

他們的瘋狂渲染了夜的黑，才更顯得白天純白。

途中醒來過一次的二宮陷入熟睡，真正醒來是櫻井翔起床發出的聲音將他吵醒的，那人的重量離開床舖時，他倒沒什麼感覺。

「啊、啊⋯⋯嘶⋯⋯嗯、嗚⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」櫻井扶著床頭緩緩直起身，股間傳來的疼痛使他緊皺眉頭，忍不住痛得叫出聲。

「唔⋯⋯翔ちゃん？」睡眼惺忪地睜著眼看向床邊的櫻井，二宮過了幾秒才想起來櫻井為什麼會在他家過夜——昨天練完舞之後，櫻井跟著他回了家，他們一進門便失去理智地開始接吻，他有點忘記他們是怎麼從玄關進到房間的，總之，他們急躁地做了一整個晚上——他的不溫柔是櫻井翔現在大呼小叫的原因。

「⋯⋯痛。」自己也有一半責任，但主要始作俑者還是二宮和也。櫻井向對方投以哀怨的眼神，今天還要錄節目，到時候他勢必又要被笑「運動神經差勁」了。

他可不是為了展現他的角色設定，而是昨天那麼激烈搞得他連走路都感覺尷尬，更不用說晚點要在錄節目時大幅度運動了。

「抱、抱歉⋯⋯」二宮迅速翻下床，手足無措地站在櫻井面前，他當然知道櫻井翔哪裡痛，就算用了潤滑劑，他也記得昨天他有多麼趕著要進入對方體內。沒有考慮後果，他們嘗到了衝動的代價。

「⋯⋯不用擔心，我自己可以處理。」

「你有經驗？」他向前摟住櫻井酸疼的腰，故作震驚地望向對方。

「怎麼可能有！」無奈又困窘地盯著地板，身後撕裂的疼痛提醒櫻井翔跟同性做愛、尤其他還是被進入的那一方，果然需要周到的準備，否則下場就像他現在一樣淒慘，「有的話就不會讓你那麼快就、進、進來⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯我今天自願代替你去爬牆。」自己的腰也因為昨晚劇烈的活塞運動又痠又痛，但看到櫻井尷尬的表情，二宮和也覺得腰好像也不算那麼痛了。

「⋯⋯我要打電話給經紀人。」他拉開二宮放在他腰上的手，走去床頭找自己的手機，留下不知所措的二宮。

「翔、翔ちゃん？」二宮看著櫻井拿起手機撥電話，不是吧？來真的？有那麼生氣？他聽見電話撥通的聲音，瞪大眼睛。

「不是啦，我要跟他說不用去我家載我。」臉上露出精彩表情的二宮絕對誤會他在生氣。櫻井翔忍不住笑了出來，他又不會被二宮睡了就翻臉不認人。

「噢、喔⋯⋯呵呵⋯⋯」終於完全睡醒，頭腦正常運作，恍然大悟的二宮和也呆愣地點了點頭，想到自己剛剛荒謬的想法，於是跟著笑出聲。

順便在櫻井掛斷電話之後，往他唇角偷親了一口。

「早安。」

「早安。」

#

「二宮さん⋯⋯欸？櫻井さん也在啊！早安。」

經紀人看著他們兩人坐上車，在他成為二宮的經紀人期間，他還沒遇過早上載二宮去電視台時有其他團員一起的情況，有些驚訝也非意料之外，後視鏡裡二宮和櫻井繫上安全帶，對他點點頭，他總覺得櫻井翔臉色看起來不太好，可能是沒睡飽，「真稀奇啊！早上一次載兩個人！」

「昨天翔ちゃん來我家喝酒，結果喝得太醉就睡著了。」

二宮和也對著他旁邊的櫻井露出惡趣味的微笑，後者朝後視鏡裡二宮的經紀人微笑的同時，作為回敬，用指尖摳了摳他的掌心。

「不小心就喝多了⋯⋯沒想到就這樣在ニノ家住了一晚。」

彼此都光明正大地說謊，在經紀人看不到的地方，櫻井翔的大腿被二宮摸了一把，二宮朝他眨了眨眼，他笑二宮和自己一樣幼稚，輕輕踢了踢對方的小腿。

「哈哈⋯⋯不愧是嵐，感情真好呢。」

「還好啦⋯⋯哈哈⋯⋯」心有靈犀的二宮和櫻井同時出聲，說了一樣的話；二宮的經紀人聽到之後，又小聲重複了一次「感情真好」，便踩下油門，往電視台的方向駛去。

『注意一點好嗎』悄聲用眼神上下掃視二宮，櫻井卻和自己說出口的話作出完全相反的舉動，他的小腿蹭上二宮的，來回摩擦。

無聲做出『你才是』的嘴形，二宮沿著對方膝蓋內側向根部撫摸，不斷摸至大腿內側才收回手，僅只片刻的觸碰，昨晚的記憶便鮮明地在腦海中重播。

櫻井翔在他身下是多麼⋯⋯色情。

昨晚露出的那種他未曾見過的勾人表情，至今仍衝擊他想像。

可同時他心裡也升起了一絲的不安，這麼做真的好嗎？這麼被眷顧，讓他有幸遇到櫻井翔，甚至跟他擁有比團員更親密的關係。

他當然知道這是不對的，他也許可以不在乎社會的束縛，那些該死的道德規範，但他知道櫻井翔在乎。

他們都過於衝動，沒有想好該如何完結這場結局早已注定的戀愛。

他想把一切歸咎於自己的悲觀與想太多，二宮自己也知道自己老是這樣，他們總是說他的想法太消極負面，可他還能再這樣跟櫻井翔消耗彼此的青春多久？

當他看著櫻井翔的金髮染回黑髮，從輕浮的嘻哈裝扮換上西裝的那一刻，他就可以想見那人某天跟某個女人結婚生子，成為溫柔中帶些嚴厲的父親的模樣。

不過這樣也好。

他們只是玩玩就好，只是年少輕狂，不要放太多真心進去，然後很久之後的某天，把一切罪過推到年輕不懂事上頭，也許將來分離的瞬間，就不會那麼痛了吧。

那麼現在就再讓他享受與佔有彼此的愛吧，如果那樣的感情稱得上是愛的話。

二宮和也掩蓋憂傷勾起微笑，偷偷地、緊緊地、握住櫻井翔的手。


End file.
